


By The Fire

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: Brittle Bones [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Campfires, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Prompt Fic, Relaxing, Self Prompt, break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: For the Prompt "Fire"
Relationships: Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Male Shepard
Series: Brittle Bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	By The Fire

For the first time in a long time,the crew of the Normandy had a few days to themselves. So out of everything they could possibly be doing we find them on a planet, in the middle of nowhere, in a forest around a campfire. Well most of them anyways. 

There were only two people missing, and the duo were Commander Shepard, and the pilot of the Normandy, Joker. Where they are is unknown to the crew, so they simply enjoy the time they have to themselves, and together drinking, laughing, playing around and everything else imaginable. But what they didn't realize was that Joker, and Shepard was on their own, sitting around a small fire going nearby.

“Think they’ll figure out where we are?” 

The sarcastic remark caused Dillian to look down at Joker, and he shakes his head as he brought his attention back to the fire, poking it a few times with a stick causing it to flare, and send small sparks in every direction around them.

“Don't worry about it, let them have their fun,”

Dillian said in a tired tone, shifting slightly before wrapping his arm around Jokers shoulders tightly. 

“If you say so, Dill”

Dillian let out a small sigh as he turned his head to stare down at Joker again, watching his every movement, even the small little ones that he thought no one saw. 

They sat like that for a while, John watching Joker, and Joker watching the fire tiredly. 

At least until a sudden burst of laughter from the crew draws his attention away, looking over at where they are at and smiling.

“They seem to be having fun, maybe we should join them”

Joker turned his head slightly towards the area the crew was at, then turned his attention back to the fire, and he let out a yawn 

“As you said Dill, let them have their fun. We should enjoy this time out here on our own.”

A heavy silence follows his words as they snuggle close to the fire, their heads resting together as they watch the fire change colors and dance in the light. 

It was suddenly cut short though, as it suddenly started to rain seemingly out of nowhere, and the fires were being put out with a hissing sound. 

“Free shower anyone?” 

The sarcasm rolling off of Joker's tongue caused Dillian to snort a little, and pick up the man, carrying him to the shuttle slowly, where everyone else waited.


End file.
